


Stomach Bugs and Dancing Don't Mix

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Changbin tries to push through
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 25





	Stomach Bugs and Dancing Don't Mix

Stray Kids were once again performing at the Gaon chart Music Awards. This year was looking up for them, as they had all their members. Last year when they went to the Gaon awards, Seungmin had to stay behind because he had caught the flu. This year they were planning on performing All In.

On the morning of the awards show, Changbin had woken up extremely nauseous. He knew he must have caught the stomach bug that had been working its way through the company.  
The first thing he did when he got out of bed was sprint to the bathroom to puke. How no one heard him, he didn’t know, but he considered it a win. Changbin was going to do everything in his power to make it through the awards show without getting sidelined.

As the day progressed, Changbin’s condition only deteriorated. They were all at the award show, and by now Changbin was certain he had a fever of at least 102. His stomach just would not stop rolling, and he had excused himself three times already to throw up in the bathroom. Changin is honestly surprised that nobody noticed yet, He just hoped that he could keep it a secret until they got back to the dorm.

They were on deck to perform, and Changbin wasn’t so sure he could perform anymore. However, he was being stubborn, and was refusing to admit it, even when some of his members were beginning to get suspicious. “Hey Binnie, You doing okay?” Chan asked as he approached. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” Changbin responded as he swallowed even more saliva. He was fairly certain he was going to throw up again soon, but didn’t have time to deal with it. He now just hoped that it wouldn’t be during their performance.

Changbin had several close calls during their performance particularly the part where they were on their knees and bobbing up and down. But he somehow managed to keep himself composed enough to make it through the performance without the contents of his stomach making an appearance. Once they finished their performance and were backstage, Chanagbin made a beeline for the nearest trash can. All of the members looked on in concern as they heard very loud gags coming from him followed by a quick release of liquid.

At some point Changbin felt a hand rubbing his neck. He had finished puking, but he wasn't confident enough to remove his head from the bin. “You’re burning up Binnie, how long have you been feeling bad and how long were you planning to hide it?” Changbin recognized the voice as Minho’s. “I, Woke up-” Changbin wasn’t able to say much before he was hurling into the trash can again. Once he was finished this time, he was much more confident in not vomiting again, so he lifted his head. “I’ve been sick since I woke up, been puking throughout the day. I was hoping to make it until we got home. Honestly, I’m surprised none of you noticed, I’ve probably puked like eight times today.” 

The members just stared at him with shock on their faces. “We are taking you straight home and you are going straight to bed. You are not leaving the dorm until you are fever and vomit free for twenty four hours. That’s without the use of medicine, by the way” Chan had said that using his leader voice and giving Changbin a look that said you do not want to disobey me. Changbin nodded, and followed everyone to the car.

Changbin did as he was told, and went to bed almost immediately after getting home. The members took turns checking on him and helping him get to the bathroom to throw up. It took four days for him to be fully recovered, and miraculously, no one else in the dorm caught the bug. Changbin promised to tell someone next time he got that sick.


End file.
